


I Don't Think I Can Live Without You

by shadowhuntersloverforever



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersloverforever/pseuds/shadowhuntersloverforever
Summary: For the ShHiatus Flash Bang Bingo ( Team Blue)Square: Hurt/ComfortMedia: FicletshadowhuntersloverforeverMagnus always worried about Alec every night when the taller man was on missions. Alec never expected himself to be worried and scared for Magnus' life.





	I Don't Think I Can Live Without You

It was known that Shadowhunters pretty much get injured everyday in their line of duty, so Alec knew that he worried Magnus all the time. He did not expect to be in Magnus’s shoes that night; did not expect that it was going to be the immortal Magnus Bane lying on the death bed.

 

It was a usual patrol night where Alec had teamed up with Jace, but Izzy and Clary wanted to tag along. He allowed them to do so because it never hurt to have extra people out on patrol lest they get into trouble. Alec took to patrolling near Brooklyn tonight so that he could directly go to Magnus’ loft when he was finished.

 

They were near Flatbush and Livingston when Izzy's bracelet started glowing like crazy, signalling to a warehouse nearby. Applying the necessary runes, the four of them got ready to enter the warehouse. 

 

“Jace, you'll attack head on. Izzy and Clary flank his sides. I'll be at the back. Go now.”

 

All four of them charged in at Alec’s words. The demons were of unknown origin; Alec had never seen anything like them before, but they were less in number. Soon with the help of their skills and Clary's sunlight rune, they managed to kill all the demons. 

 

“Well that was easy,” Jace said with usual smirk. Alec just rolled his eyes and was about to make his way to the exit when he heard Izzy curse. He turned around to see Izzy's bracelet pulsing bright red and then the stone exploded. Immediately hoards of demons started slithering out. Alec knew that the four of them could not defeat all those demons, so he sent a fire message to Magnus. They desperately needed help. 

 

The four of them kept on fighting and struggling. Alec kept on shooting his arrows and he had to advance from his position. Being an archer meant that he generally didn't have anyone to cover his back, which was a problem. He didn't notice a demon slithering towards him from behind, but Jace did. He was about to shout at him when an orange fireball flew past Alec and burned the demon. Alec looked up and so Magnus Bane standing there with orange magic pouring out from his hands. 

 

“Izzy, Clary and Jace get rid of the kuri and the shax demons. Alexander, cover me while I finish the others.”

 

Immediately everyone got into formation. Alec went behind Magnus and started shooting anything which dared to step near Magnus. 

 

“Alexander. These demons are asmodei; Asmodeus’ demon children. I can send them back but it's going to take a lot of my power and I won't be able to control it, so step back and get the others to safety now.”

 

The four shadowhunters defeated the shax and kuri demons and watched in awe as Magnus tapped into his power and burned every single one of the asmodei. The spell was exhausting and Magnus dropped to the ground. Alec was about to go to Magnus when a surviving asmodei attacked Magnus and bit his shoulder. Alec shot the demon and rushed to him. 

 

He turned back to Magnus and saw that his breathing was shallow and there was a black substance running through his veins.

 

“Magnus… Magnus, are you okay? Magnus answer me!”

 

Alec started panicking when there was no reply. Jace used his stele to activate the calm rune; it was no use having him panic right now.

 

“Alec, calm down,” Jace told him, “We need to take Magnus back to loft. Izzy called Catarina and she is on her way now. Clary will use her portal rune, so it won't be much of a journey. Alec we will do our best. Okay?”

 

Alec nodded shakily and lifted Magnus in his arms. Clary drew the portal and they reached the loft at the same time as Catarina. 

 

“Put Magnus on the sofa. Jace Clary and Izzy get me this ingredients from the apothecary fast. Alec explain and hold his hand. I'll draw your energy and try and send it to him”

 

Alec put him on the sofa and grabbed his hand and held on tight. 

 

“The four of us were on patrol when we were alerted about demons. We killed a handful of demons but suddenly hoards started attacking. I had to call Magnus. Turns out it was asmodei. He used a lot of his power and energy to send them back to Edom. He lost his energy when a lone asmodei attacked him.”

 

“Damn. Those tricky little bastards,” Catarina said as she quickly gathered all the ingredients that the three of them brought. She made a potion and fed it to Magnus.

 

Catarina beckoned Jace over and looked at him sternly. “Jace, I will be needing  _ your _ energy to channel  _ Alec’s _ energy into Magnus’ body.”

 

Jace wordlessly put his hand on Catarina’s shoulder and she started to chant. The parabatis felt the energy being drawn out of their body. It was a complicated spell as separating the poison was difficult. But it was working. Magnus’ body heat was returning. He had turned cold and that scared Alec because he could not live without Magnus. 

 

It took Catarina around half an hour to get the venom out. After the venom was out, she fed Magnus another potion.

 

“That will help him get back on his feet soon. Alec, make sure that he is comfortable. Izzy and Clary, take Jace home and all four of you nephilim should have a good night's sleep. I'll show myself out.”

 

The four of them got to their jobs. Alec hugged Jace and wordlessly thanked him. He waited till Izzy, Jace and Clary stepped into the portal. He then lifted Magnus from the couch and took him to his bedroom. 

 

He laid Magnus down and started taking off his jewellery. He then slowly cleaned all the makeup off with the wipes that Magnus always used. He gently pulled off all clothes and carefully put on a sweatshirt which actually belonged to Alec. Alec quickly took a shower and then carefully laid down beside Magnus. He cuddled up to him and gently caressed his hair. He wanted to stay awake all night and look over him, but the energy drain caused him to fall asleep, as did Magnus’ heartbeats, a sign that he was alive.

 

/

 

Alec woke up to someone running their fingers through his hair. He looked up and saw the gorgeous smile on Magnus’ face.

 

“Good morning, Alexander. I see you took good care of me.”

 

Alec didn't say anything, just cupped Magnus’ cheek and kissed him hard before he hugged him and didn't let him go. Magnus happily reciprocated it.

 

“I'm so sorry, Magnus. I couldn't protect you from that demon and I finally understood how you feel when I'm on missions. I'm so sorry.”

 

“Alexander. Don't be sorry. That demon took everyone by surprise. You managed to kill it before it actually killed me there. About you going on missions, I'll always worry as it's my job to worry. That doesn't mean that you will stop going on missions. It's your job. As much as I hate the fact that you are a shadowhunter, I'm also proud.”

 

“Magnus, I nearly lost you. I can't go through that again. I don't think I can live without you.”

 

“I'll try and not put you through that. Now do you want to have some waffles?”

 

“No. You are not going anywhere right now. You're staying here in bed with me. I took the day off. There's no hurry.”

 

Magnus smiled at him and pecked him on his temple. Alec cuddled up further and dozed off again. 

  
Magnus, feeling rejuvenated, didn't sleep and kept on caressing Alec's hair.  _ Oh Alexander, you sweet man, I'm always preparing. I'm always trying to prepare for the fact that in the future,I'll be alone again. That I'll have to let you go. I'm not going to leave you anytime soon. You won't be here one day and that day will truly kill me.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
